


Leave a Little

by ItCameFromOuterAce



Series: Sharp of Tooth [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst, Dry Orgasm, If a man can turn into a bat he can have as many, M/M, Oral Sex, s as he wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCameFromOuterAce/pseuds/ItCameFromOuterAce
Summary: Ignis and Gladio fail to process their feelings as their husband receives the Lucian Prince as a sacrifice.  Prequel to "the Happiness You Bring."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess it's a series now.

The procession from Lucis turned and made their way back down the valley, the prince’s riderless chocobo led by his Shield. The woman was quietly weeping, at this distance a human wouldn’t be able to tell she was upset. Her many-times-great grandmother had worn her heart on her sleeve and sobbed openly when Gladio had passed the mantle of Shield to her before making the same one-way trip the prince just finished. Gladio didn’t often think about Iris anymore. After his transformation they’d exchanged letters, but the vampires hadn’t been called to Lucis during her life so the last time he’d seen her she had been a girl of fifteen, swearing herself to the crown. He still had her drawings of her children and grandchildren carefully tucked away with his journals.

“I haven’t been following politics; they got a 'spare'?” Gladio crudely masked his discomfort as Ignis arrived to lean next to him.

“A sister. She’ll need to be legitimized, but she’s of the blood. Apparently the prince managed to sway quite a bit of sympathy toward her and the throne in the weeks between the selection and now, so she should be fine.” Ignis had been sacrificed at a time when the king and court had been unpopular. Gladio remembered hearing that the people had celebrated when the lottery was held and had openly jeered that it served the aristocracy right. There was a song from that time about a prince getting “dessert-ed” that was full of bad puns. Ignis sagged slightly, lost in thought. “Ravus would say we were being melancholy fools.”

Gladio snorted. He hadn’t always gotten along well with the elder vampire and wasn’t too upset over his departure. “Ravus left because we were cutting into his brooding time.” He held up a hand to prevent Ignis from retorting. “I don’t want to get into it again. I do wanna take your mind off of things, if you’re interested.” He turned to face Ignis and relaxed his posture in invitation. “It’ll be hours before we find out anyway."

Ignis replied with a kiss before pushing past him into the keep. Gladio snorted and trailed along after him. Ignis led the way to one of the keep's many bedrooms and pushed the door open. Gladio caught Ignis around the waist and pulled him over to the bed before he flopped back onto it. The bed frame groaned in protest under the weight of the two vampires. Ignis made quick work of both their clothes and dropped his glasses on the bedside table; Gladio hindered the process a little with kisses and caresses.

"May I take you?" Ignis rocked against Gladio, reveling in the feel of the large vampire under him. Gladio smiled.

"Fuck, I love the way you talk." He pulled Ignis down for another kiss, before he dislodged him by rolling onto his knees. Ignis chuckled as he bounced on the bed. Gladio shifted his knees out until he was holding himself just the right height off the mattress. Ignis grabbed the lube from the bedside and slicked himself up with little ceremony. He did a cursory job of spreading the lube to Gladio's hole before pushing in and settled a brutal pace.

Gladio moaned, it usually took hours of teasing to get Ignis to go this hard. If he had to admit to missing one thing about Ravus, it was being fucked right. He rocked back appreciatively and Ignis gripped his hips with enough force to injure a mortal. Gladio luxuriated in his lover's attention.

Ignis dragged Gladio upright while he continued to pound him and pressed his face into Gladio’s shoulder. "Yeah, do it." Gladio grunted out between thrusts and moaned again as sharp teeth dug into his flesh. Ardyn’s experience told him that sharing blood with a lover was different from feeding a fledgling, but it was still pleasurable. Ignis drew back after a mouthful and allowed the bite to heal.

Gladio was disconcerted when he felt a drop of liquid roll down his back, followed by another. Before he could react, his orgasm rolled through him and scattered his thoughts. He came back to himself as Ignis tripped over the edge himself. The two of them collapsed shuddering to the bed. As he caught his breath Gladio felt another drop on his shoulder and turned to gather Ignis into his arms. He was shocked to see tears in the eyes of the younger vampire.

"Hey," he pulled Ignis even closer, "are you ok?"

"I will be fine, just a bit on my mind."

"Want me to keep going? We can just talk if you want."

"Not yet, please. Right now I need more." 

Gladio grunted in acknowledgement and rolled Ignis onto his back. He spread himself over his lover and they kissed for several moments. Gladio chased the taste of blood in Ignis’s mouth before he pushed up and slid down the bed. Ignis started and said, "Hold on, that was just in your-" He cut himself off with a moan as Gladio took him to his root.

Gladio was careful with his teeth as he bobbed his head and sucked, not that they'd _never_ done that, but now wasn't the time. Ignis sighed and clung to Gladio's long brunette locks. The big vampire was lying fully on his legs so any movement Ignis offered just lifted them together. He still tried.

Gladio hummed and placed his hands on the mattress, taking his own weight. Ignis took the invitation and thrust up into his welcoming mouth. The only problem was he couldn't use his hands unless…

Flight was one of a vampire’s greatest gifts, but simple levitation had its uses. Gladio anchored himself in the perfect spot and then reached between Ignis’s thighs to cup and massage him. Ignis cursed as another orgasm took him. He went lax under Gladio for a bit before he nudged him off. Gladio let himself drift down to the mattress.

He’d started to reach for Gladio again when their lord husband's joyful summons rang through their minds. Ignis rolled the other way and gathered his clothes. Gladio followed. "Huh, I guess it took."

Ignis dressed in silence for a minute before speaking. "He's not out of danger yet. Gladio, if he makes it, we should be good to him. He didn't have to choose this."

Gladio frowned. "He didn’t choose anything, that's the point of the lottery. He had the same chance we did."

Ignis stiffened, and then left with his shirt untucked. Gladio resolved to find out what was eating Ignis, but for the moment he had a prince to worry about for the first time in centuries. He followed Ignis down to the temple with haste.


	2. Teething Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct's curious, Gladio's got problems expressing himself, It's trying to world build without doing a text wall of exposition with mixed results.

Gladio felt his heart stop as he saw Noctis had the window open and was crouched down examining the sunlit spot on the floor. He burst into motion and charged across the room with his full haste. Noctis reacted at a mortal speed, but nearly flinched into the beam before Gladio grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hauled the fledgling vampire back to safety.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Gladio roared, pinning the smaller vampire against the wall. As Noctis slowly traced his eyes across to Gladio he realized he'd spoken to fast to be understood. The large vampire took a breath and allowed his perception of time to relax enough that he could feel his heart pounding again. Noct focused on his face.

"Gladio? What the f-"

"That! Is _my_ line!" Gladio pushed at Noctis for emphasis. "If you wanna die, you already had your chance!"

"Hey!" Noctis started, but Gladio wasn’t done. 

"If I ever catch you doing something so _stupid_ again, I swear by the Six I'll nail you into a box every damn dawn to keep you safe!" The oath burned on his tongue and Noctis flinched.

"HEY!" Noctis shoved back. He used more of his strength than Gladio expected and the older vampire rocked back a step. Gladio leaned back in to continue yelling when he felt Ardyn’s presence.

"What could possibly be causing this kind of ruckus so early in the evening?" 

Gladio turned to face his husband and snapped, "This idiot nearly killed himself playing with sunlight."

"I was _perfectly_ fine until Gladio came in and started foaming at the mouth!" 

Gladio turned back, stung. "You were one wrong move from disaster. If I hadn't pulled you to safety y-"

"YOU'RE NOT MY SHIELD!" The fledgling vampire snarled, fangs flashing. "You’re...you don't…"

"Ah, why don’t we all calm down a bit. Noctis, come with me. Gladio, go see Ignis." Gladio grunted as he felt the command in Ardyn’s words and stomped off to find his other husband.

Ignis was still drowsing the early evening away, but awoke fully when Gladio flopped face down on top of the covers of his bed.

“Huh? Oh. Good evening, Gladio. So good of you to drop in.” Ignis stretched and rolled toward Gladio to tuck his face against his shoulder.

“So, Noctis hates me.” Gladio said conversationally against the pillow.

Ignis twined his arms around Gladio’s and sighed. “That’s inconvenient. What did you do?”

“Stopped him from burning himself with sunlight like an idiot.” Gladio rolled away from Ignis and pulled the other vampire over him. The sheet slid away and Gladio ran his fingertips over cool skin. He wondered if they would have been lovers if they'd met when they were alive. It wasn't a thought he wanted to dwell on.

"Translation: he scared you and your first reaction was anger." Ignis retorted and snuggled against his chest. "Let me in." Gladio felt Ignis running along the edges of his consciousness.

Gladio grunted and opened his mind. They didn't share thoughts often; it was more vulnerability than intimacy and imbalanced in Gladio’s favor. It was fine with Ardyn, but that was different. Gladio was not Ignis’s lord.

Ignis felt delicate in this context. However formidable and wise he was; Ignis was still less than a century old. Gladio didn't like to think of himself as an elder. The former advisor replayed the confrontation a few times. Gladio squirmed uncomfortably and tried not to color his memory unfairly. Finally Ignis withdrew and pulled himself up to share a kiss.

"You'll need to apologize first, and explain why you panicked." Gladio frowned up at his husband. Ignis pressed on. "We only function if we do the work."

"He's probably just gonna leave."

"And then all you'll be able to do is _pine_." Ignis retorted. Gladio groaned. "I only _needle_ because I love you."

"What'd I ever do to deserve that?" Gladio asked half rhetorically.

"You opened up and were honest about your needs and fears. It was terribly sexy." Ignis brushed a chaste kiss against Gladio’s lips. "Now if you'll forgive me; someone interrupted my sleep."

Gladio waited for Ignis to roll off from him and was dismayed when he settled back and pillowed his head on Gladio’s chest. Oh well. He put the time to use thinking of how he'd approach an actual conversation with Noctis.


	3. Box Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step backward, two steps forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I wanted the prequel to "Happiness" to be porny, but the guys just won't shut up and do the sex. They want to be _emotionally intimate_ first. Maybe next chapter.

The small village was technically on the Niflheim side of the border with Tenebrae. The people who lived there received laws from Gralea and used the Gil for the most part, but everyone knew the true power of the region dwelt in a keep up between the mountains. The people of the village had a peaceful relationship with the vampires, which was why it was so awkward when Noctis smashed the only payphone in town.

Gladio had brought the younger vampire with him running errands and had let him wander off; he was old enough and well enough fed to be safely around humans and the pub with a pool table had just gotten one of those new cabinet-machine things he was always going on about. Something like a pinball machine, but all lights. Gladio had suspected that he'd have to drag Noctis out when the hall closed, so he was surprised to find him punching the payphone out through the back of the phone booth.

" **Hey! Wha-** what the hell are you doing?" Gladio cautiously moderated his voice and sharpened his hearing to check for observers. It seemed like they were in luck. He grabbed Noct by the collar and dragged him away from the wrecked phone. Once they were a few blocks away Gladio realized that Noct was still gripping the handset, but the crying seemed more pressing. Gladio dropped the parcels he was carrying and gathered him into a hug. Noctis twisted uncomfortably before he brought his arms up and clung like a limpet while he sobbed into Gladio’s shoulder. 

Gladio reluctantly released Noctis when he started to calm and pulled away. Noctis ducked his head and tossed the phone’s handset away. It clattered against a public ashtray as it missed the garbage can. The mayor had been pushing through a village beautification project focused on litter. Noctis keep his head down as he jogged over to pick up the handset. Gladio suspected that part of his flush was embarrassment. "Wanna tell me what that was about?"

"No."

Gladio grunted. "Well, sucks to be you 'cause you're gonna." He gave Noctis a pointed look. "It's gonna be a pain in the ass to figure out who we gotta pay to cover the damage." Noctis at least had the grace to look ashamed.

"I… I wasn't trying to break it, I just got a little worked up." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh-huh. So what got you 'a little worked up'?" Gladio pressed as he picked up the things he'd dropped and shoved one of the lighter ones into Noctis's arms. The younger vampire bristled and grabbed one of the heavier packages as well. Gladio set off into the night at a pace that would take hours to reach the keep. He let the silence work as Noctis trudged along with him up the mountain.

_"Theywouldn'tletmetalktomydad."_ Noctis's mumble was nearly inaudible.

"What?" Gladio grunted, keeping a tight hold on his irritation.

"I said, they wouldn't let me talk to my dad." Noctis picked up his pace so he was addressing the empty air in front of them. "They wouldn't let me talk to Ipomoea, or Delfis, or anyone. I spent so long up on the fucking mountain that all my codes are expired and apparently some mother _fucker_ already tried to impersonate me!" Noctis yelled, walking faster with each word. Gladio held his pace, silence, and temper. Noctis stopped abruptly and shifted the parcels to free up a hand to rub at his face. "I just wanted to talk to my dad."

Gladio caught up with Noctis and slung his free arm around Noct's shoulders. "That sucks." Noctis half-turned into Gladio’s side and sagged against him. "Could you write them? Ardyn would put his seal on it; no one's dumb enough to fake that." Noctis pulled his weight off Gladio, but didn’t step out from under his arm. Together they resumed walking. 

"He'd let me?"

"Yeah. I mean, you know you're not a prisoner, right?"

“I dunno what I’d say in a letter…” Noct trailed off in a whine. Gladio rolled his eyes.

“Well, you wanted to say _something_ bad enough to wreck a pay phone over not being able to say it. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

Noctis sighed. Gladio could practically feel him picking through his words. "I… I should let it go. Stella has it hard enough without me complicating things. The least I can do is stay out of the way. Just figures I managed to find a way to fuck up dying, too." 

"HEY! I don’t wanna _ever_ hear that kind of shit!" Gladio regretted that no one else was there to witness his restraint. As he mentally congratulated himself for not throttling the smaller vampire Noctis pulled away and snarled. Gladio pushed on, not giving Noctis a chance to retort, “You gave everything for the kingdom, and you got a chance at a new life. Even if you’re not grateful, _I am!_ If you stay or leave; I’m glad you got the choice.”

Noctis blinked; his retort thoroughly derailed. “I…” Gladio snorted and resumed walking. Noctis trotted a few steps to catch up. “Look, I… You don’t get to yell at me, ok? If you don’t actually hate me; cut that out.” Gladio jerked as if struck.

“I don’t hate you!”

“You got a way of showing it.” Noctis pressed in turn. Gladio wanted to snap, but knew this was how they were going to move forward. “I know you used to be a Shield; you act like you want me to replace your prince, but I’m just such a fucking disappointment-”

“You are NOT!” Gladio broke in. “You’re smart and nice, but you’re always so down on yourself and I’m worried you’re gonna get hurt.” Gladio took a fortifying breath. “Let’s… table this for now, ok? If you want, I’ll show you some of the letters my sister sent me when we get back.” They walked in silence; moving away from the heated words and flared tempers.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” They walked the rest of the way home in silence. Gladio privately decided to have a word with Ardyn about getting some utilities brought up to the keep. Ignis had never really complained about the lack of electricity, but it might be nice to have a phone line if the cables were being run anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey, we’re back. You’d be so proud, I used my words.**
> 
> _Oh, what did you say?_
> 
> **I told him to stuff his whining, because we’re happy he’s here even if he’s not. What are you looking at me like that for?**


End file.
